


One Piece PETs: The Tiger and the Crane

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [193]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin tells Kuina a bedtime story that loosely veils how she and Zoro met. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: The Tiger and the Crane

**One Piece PETs: The Tiger & the Crane**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns the rights to this series.)

 

 

   Nighttime on the _Thousand Sunny_ , home of the notorious Straw Hat pirates. At the moment, everyone was about to go to sleep...except for one little Crane/Tiger Hybrid girl.

 

"Mama, Papa," Nico Kuina spoke up, "can you tell me a bedtime story?"

 

"Kuina, can't you just go to sleep when you're told, like a good little girl?" Zoro asked.

 

"Please~?" Kuina begged, batting her eyelids and poking out her lip.

 

_'Ah, crap, she knows I can't resist that look!'_ Zoro thought.

 

"Dad, come on, it's only one story," Hanako told him, "What harm could it do?"

 

Zoro heaved a defeated sigh.

 

"All right, Kuina," he spoke, "You win."

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered. "Story for me!"

 

Zoro got himself settled, and the moment he looked up, the whole crew was sitting around him.

 

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." he muttered. "You guys wanna hear the story, too?"

 

"You got it!" Usopp answered.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Why not?" Nami asked. "I'm very interested in what you've got to tell Kuina."

 

"Ugh..." Zoro groaned. "I can never win with you guys."

 

"Nope!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Anyhoo, what story do you wanna hear, Kuina?" Zoro asked.

 

"Um...I'd like to know about how you and Mama met." Kuina answered.

 

Zoro blushed heavily at this.

 

"...Maybe you'd like to hear a different story?" he suggested. "Like with a bunny or something?"

 

"Boo~!" Luffy jeered. "Tell the story!"

 

"Yeah!" Franky agreed. "Make your daughter happy!"

 

"Can't you even be nice to your own daughter?" Sanji asked.

 

"Actually, Dad," Hanako started, "you never told me how you and Mom met, either."

 

"That's cuz it's kind of embarrassing..." Zoro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Embarrassing, how?" Robin asked. "Are you saying that you're embarrassed to be with me?"

 

"No!" Zoro cried. "That's not what I'm saying!"

 

"Then why won't you tell Kuina how we met?" Robin questioned.

 

A pause...until Zoro sighed in defeat, once again.

 

"I give up." he spoke up. "I'll tell Kuina."

 

"Thank you, Papa." said Kuina.

 

"Right," Zoro replied, "Let me see now. So, we had just entered the Grand Line, and the first island we come to is a place called Whiskey Peak, and when we get there, the townsfolk throw this huge party for us. I remember because your Uncle Luffy ate so much that he became as fat as a beach ball."

 

" _Oi!_ " Luffy exclaimed. "I didn't eat that much!"

 

"Uh, yeah, you did." Nami interjected. "You were so stuffed, you slept for hours."

 

"Ahem!" Zoro cleared his throat. "Anyway, it turned out it wasn't a sleepy little town. Everyone, including the children, were all bounty hunters."

 

Kuina and Hanako both gasped.

 

"Oh, my gosh!" the former spoke. "What'd you do, Papa?"

 

"I did what any logical-thinking person would do," Zoro answered, "I defeated each and every one of those guys. Your Uncle Luffy helped, too, even though he was fat and snoring like a hog."

 

Luffy groaned irritably while Nami pet him.

 

"What happened next?" Kuina asked.

 

"Well, after I beat them all," Zoro started, "there were these guys from an organization called Baroque Works."

 

"Baroque Works?" Hanako repeated.

 

"Why were they called that?" Kuina asked.

 

"I think they were into the whole Baroque period of Europe or something," Zoro answered, "Anyway, it turned out that one of them was a princess."

 

"A princess?!" Kuina asked with whimsical eyes. "What was her name, Papa?!"

 

"Well, Kuina, turns out that you know her," Zoro explained, "It was your Aunt Vivi."

 

"Aunt Vivi was a member of Baroque Works?" Kuina asked, and Zoro nodded. "How come?"

 

"They were messing with her home country," Zoro answered, "and she infiltrated them as a spy to try and take them down."

 

"Whoa!" Hanako exclaimed.

 

"That's my Queen of the Sand for you." Sanji chimed in, puffing smoke clouds in the shape of hearts from his cigarette.

 

"Sanji, don't smoke in here," Robin spoke up.

 

"Sorry." Sanji apologized, putting his cigarette out.

 

"Anyway," Zoro resumed, "things got pretty intense when 2 more of those agents showed up to kill your Aunt Vivi. Your Uncle Luffy and Aunt Nami didn't really make it better."

 

"Hey!" Luffy and Nami shouted.

 

"Well, you didn't!" Zoro rebuked. "Luffy, you tried to kill me, and Nami, you tried to have Vivi pay you for bringing her home!"

 

The Pirate King and Queen tried to argue, but they closed their mouths realizing Zoro was right.

 

"Crap..." Nami murmured, a la Reba.

 

(A/N: I had to. XD)

 

"So sue us," Luffy muttered.

 

"What happened next, Papa?" Kuina asked. "What happened next?"

 

"After Vivi told us everything, we set out to help save her kingdom. Of course, we ran into a bit of trouble."

 

"You did?" Kuina inquired. "Who did you run into?"

 

"...Your mother," Zoro answered, looking at Robin.

 

"Mama?" Kuina spoke, blinking curiously. "Were you a member of Baroque Works, too?"

 

"Sadly, yes," Robin answered, "back then, I did some things that I'm not proud of."

 

"Oh," Kuina muttered.

 

"So, we were sailing through the Grand Line, minding own our business when we all hear a sultry Russian accent commenting on how nice our ship was. We turn around, and their was your mother. Back then, she was called 'Miss All Sunday'."

 

"All Sunday?" Kuina repeated.

 

"That was my code name," Robin answered, "your Aunt Vivi's was 'Miss Wednesday'."

 

"I get that," Kuina responded, "but why were you given that code name, Mama?"

 

"I don't know, sweetheart." Robin answered. "That's just how it was."

 

"Naturally, I didn't trust your mother the first time I met her. Yet, I couldn't help but feel...I couldn't help feeling drawn to her."

 

Kuina smiled at this, as did Hanako and Robin.

 

"I couldn't get her out of my mind after she left," Zoro added, "I did everything I could to distract myself, but nothing worked."

 

"That's love for ya." Luffy chimed in.

 

"It was the same for me, too," Robin added, "No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about your father."

 

"What happened next?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Afterwards, we met up again in Rainbase." Zoro answered. "She and her ex-partner, Mr. 0, AKA Crocodile, had set a trap for us."

 

"Oh, my gosh!" Kuina gasped.

 

"Like I said," Robin started, "I wasn't proud of it."

 

"Even in spite of the situation, we were happy to see each other again." Zoro continued. "We just didn't show it."

 

"Oh," Kuina muttered.

 

"So, how'd you escape?" Hanako asked.

 

"I helped," Sanji smirked.

 

"Hey!" Zoro snapped. "Who's telling the story here?!"

 

"Zoro, he did help us get out of there okay," Luffy pointed out, "You should at least give him credit for that."

 

"Meh." Zoro muttered.

 

"Ingrate." Sanji retorted.

 

"Anyway, after escaping Rainbase, your Aunt Vivi almost got caught by Crocodile, but your Uncle Luffy stayed to fight him while we went on."

 

"Did he win?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Well...no," Zoro answered, "He got impaled."

 

Hanako and Kuina gasped in shock.

 

"Don't worry!" Zoro cried. "As you can see, he lived."

 

"I've been through worse," Luffy added, "At least he didn't hit my heart."

 

"Thank goodness for that," Nami chimed in.

 

"After stabbing me, Crocodile left me out in the desert," Luffy continued, "I was buried in a sinkhole he made, but surprisingly, your mother was the one who rescued me."

 

"That's good," Kuina smiled, "I knew Mama would never let anyone die."

 

"What'd you and everyone else do?" Hanako asked.

 

"We went on," Zoro answered, "We didn't even know what had had happened to your Uncle Luffy. The next day was when we fought Baroque Works. Man, was it a hassle."

 

"In the end, you all won, yes?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Well, while we beat the agents," Zoro started, "we had a bigger problem."

 

"What was that?" Hanako asked.

 

"Crocodile had a countermeasure," Robin answered, "He was going to blow up the capital and kill everyone in it."

 

"That's awful!" Kuina gasped.

 

"I'll say it is!" Hanako added.

 

"All of us were scrambling around the city trying to find the bomb," Zoro continued, "Well...most of us. Your Uncle Usopp was busy screwing around."

 

" _OI!!_ " Usopp barked. "I was just trying to get into Crocodile's head!"

 

"Oh, please," Zoro muttered, rolling his eye.

 

"What happened next?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Well, thanks to your Aunt Vivi, we found the bombers," Zoro answered, "Unfortunately, after we took them out, we found out that Crocodile was one step ahead. We may've cut the fuse, but in case that happened, there was a timer on the bomb."

 

"Oh, come on!" Hanako exclaimed. "That's totally bogus!"

 

"Yeah, and it got worse," Zoro sighed, "Pell, one of the kingdom's guardians, he took the bomb up into the sky...and...it exploded."

 

"Oh, no..." Kuina whimpered. "You mean...he...?"

 

"Yeah..." Zoro answered with a nod. "That's what we believed, at first although that's a story for another day. At any rate, despite the explosion, the war continued, but your Aunt Vivi was determined to stop it. She was yelling out at the top of her voice until her throat got raw!"

 

"Oh, my gosh!" Kuina gasped in shock.

 

"So, we had to try and stop the fighting," Zoro added, "and it wasn't easy."

 

"Where was Mama during all of this?" Kuina asked.

 

"I was in the underground tombs with Crocodile," Robin answered, "he wanted me to decipher the poneglyph that was located there in order to revive Pluton. Of course, I couldn't let him have it, so instead, I lied."

 

"I'm pretty sure he didn't take it very well," Hanako noted.

 

"No," Robin shook her head, "and as a result, he decided that he no longer had any more use for me and tried to kill me."

 

Kuina gasped in horror.

 

_"Oh, my god!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales II cried.

 

_"Holy toledo!"_ Urashima exclaimed.

 

"Mom, what'd you do afterwards?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Well...I was actually ready to die after that," Robin answered, "even after Crocodile impaled me through my shoulder."

 

"But, why?" Kuina asked, worriedly.

 

Robin sighed.

 

"Sweetheart, over the years, people have often betrayed my trust and tried selling me out," she answered, "I became distrustful of others because of this. Eventually, I met up with Crocodile and joined Baroque Works. I used them to find what I was looking for."

 

"The Rio Poneglyph, right?" Kuina asked.

 

Robin nodded, "Yes."

 

Kuina smiled, feeling very clever. Hanako also smiled, petting his younger sister.

 

"To my dismay, that wasn't the Rio Poneglyph," Robin continued, "Rather, it was the location of Pluton, the Ancient Weapon that Crocodile was after. In all honesty, I had no intention of telling him because for one thing, the man was insane. And as I said before, I was ready to die."

 

"Did Papa come and save you?" Kuina asked.

 

"Close, but no," Robin answered, "It was your Uncle Luffy who saved me."

 

"Oh," Kuina muttered, slightly disappointed.

 

"Kicked Croc's butt into next week, too." Luffy added with a confident grin.

 

"I still would've liked it if Papa saved her."

 

_"Ouch."_ Blizzard said.

 

_"That's kinda harsh,"_ Urashima added.

 

"At first, I was angry at your uncle for saving me," Robin explained, "but I decided to make him pay for it later on."

 

"How'd you do that?" Kuina inquired.

 

"I made him recruit me," Robin answered.

 

"Boy did she give us the shock of our lives," Usopp chimed in, "I mean, it was the first time anyone actually volunteered to join up with us!"

 

"And you still weren't happy about it, considering who Mom was at the time?" Hanako asked.

 

"Your Dad seemed unhappy about it, the most," Nami pointed out.

 

"It was because I still didn't trust her," Zoro interjected, "I mean, could you blame me? She was a member of a crime syndicate that almost destroyed a country, so naturally, I was cautious."

 

"More like you were growing feelings for her and you didn't wanna admit it, so you avoided her however you could." Luffy chimed in.

 

"Shut up, Luffy!" Zoro shouted. "Who's telling the story?!"

 

"You are," Luffy answered.

 

"Then zip it!" Zoro replied.

 

"After I told everyone I wanted to join them and that I had nowhere else to go, your Uncle Luffy immediately welcomed me." Robin added.

 

"And your Uncle Usopp decided to interview her," Zoro spoke, "Although, he took it a bit out of context."

 

"How'd he do that?" Hanako inquired.

 

"He got all 'detective' on her," Zoro answered, "he asked her about what she did, and when she told him, he flipped out."

 

"Why'd he flip out?" Kuina asked, tilting her head.

 

"Because your mother said her specialty was assassination," Nami piped up, "To put it simply, she used to kill people."

 

"But I don't do that anymore," Robin corrected, "That is...unless they mess with you, Kuina."

 

She gently rubbed her nose against her daughter's, making her laugh.

 

"That's where your Aunt Nami decided to voice her opinion," Luffy added, "she basically listed all the reasons as to why your mom shouldn't join up with us."

 

"I even threatened that if she tried anything, I'd kick her out myself." Nami spoke. "In other words, I told her 'Stay away from my man, or your butt's toast'."

 

"Right up until she bribed you with a bag of jewelry that she stole from Crocodile," Zoro interjected, "After that, you were groveling at her feet."

 

Nami hissed at Zoro, her ears pinned back.

 

"Ah, blow it out yer ass!" Zoro retorted.

 

"Zoro, don't curse in front of Kuina," Robin scolded.

 

"Sorry." Zoro apologized. "And Kuina, you didn't hear that last word."

 

"Um...okay." Kuina responded.

 

"Your Uncle Sanji was fawning over her from the very start, so it wasn't all that surprising." Zoro added with a shrug. "As for your Uncle Luffy and Chopper, your mother easily won them over. She used her devil fruit powers to entertain them. And of course, Usopp fell prey to her, as well."

 

"Wow," spoke Kuina, "Even after he talked all big?"

 

"Yup," Zoro answered.

 

"Hey, cut me some slack!" Usopp barked. "Luffy did a funny impression of Chopper! You expect me  _not_ to laugh at that?!"

 

"Yes." Zoro replied, bluntly.

 

"And knowing you, Dad, you weren't that easy to break." Hanako surmised.

 

"Of course not," Zoro confirmed.

 

"He avoided me for three whole weeks." Robin added.

 

"What?!" Hanako questioned. "Dad, come on!"

 

"Didn't you love Mama?" Kuina asked, dismally.

 

"...Not at the time," Zoro admitted, "I still didn't trust her and I even threatened to kill her if she harmed your Uncle Luffy and the others."

 

"Damn, Dad," Hanako murmured, "that's a little extreme, even for you."

 

"Papa, how could you say that to Mama...?" Kuina questioned as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

 

"Now, hang on!" Zoro exclaimed. "It's not as bad as you think! Yeah, I threatened her, but she kept coming at me!"

 

"Really...?" Kuina inquired, sniffling.

 

"Yes, really," Zoro nodded.

 

"I wanted to prove to him that I wasn't going to betray them," Robin added.

 

"How'd you do that?" Kuina asked.

 

"Over time, we each learned about what our interests were," Robin answered, "Turns out we had a few things in common."

 

"What was that?" Kuina inquired, curiously.

 

"For starters, we both had a childhood friend who passed away," Robin answered, "of course, I didn't tell your father about this until much later."

 

"I also learned about how much she loves Florence + The Machine," Zoro added, "In fact...you were conceived while we listened to one of their songs, Kuina."

 

"...What's conceived?" Kuina asked, blinking.

 

"Something you don't need to know until you're my age, little sis," Hanako answered, "and Dad, ew."

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned. "Your mother and I have needs! You can't deny that!!"

 

"That doesn't mean that I have to hear about it!" Hanako cried.

 

Kuina could only look up at her father and older brother in curiosity.

 

"Anyway," Robin began, "your father told me about his childhood friend, the one we named you after, Kuina. She wanted to be a lady swordsman, however, something happened to her. She fell down some stairs, trying to get a sharpening stone, and broke her neck."

 

"She died?!" Kuina cried in shock.

 

"Yeah..." Zoro answered. "But I know that she's in a better place, now. You even have some of her traits, Kuina."

 

"Really, Papa?" Kuina asked.

 

"Mm-hmm," Zoro nodded, "you're strong, you're brave when you need to be, and you never give up when things seem hard."

 

Kuina smiled.

 

"That's my little sis for ya," Hanako praised, petting Kuina.

 

"Hanako!" Kuina spoke, giggling. "Quit it!"

 

Zoro and Robin smiled.

 

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy spoke up. "Tell them what happened after that!"

 

That's when the Tiger Man blushed and Robin chuckled.

 

"What happened?" Kuina asked, blinking.

 

"You don't wanna know," Zoro replied.

 

"Yes, I do," Kuina answered, "what happened?"

 

Zoro mumbled something incoherent, and Kuina blinked curiously.

 

"Papa?" she asked, causing him to look at her. "What did you and Mama do?"

 

_'Dammit, I can't say no to that face!'_ Zoro thought. _'I swear, she's got some of her mother's traits, too.'_

 

"All right, you win," he relented, "one day, your mother and I were the only ones on our ship, the _Going Merry_ , and...well..."

 

"Yeah," Kuina urged, "What happened?"

 

"We kinda made out in the kitchen..." Zoro admitted, rubbing the back of his neck and his cheeks were redder than a garnet gem.

 

"...Made out?" Kuina repeated. "What's that?"

 

"Err..." Zoro muttered. "You know what kissing is, right? That thing your Mom and I do when we're together?"

 

"Yes." Kuina answered with a nod. "Is that what making out is?"

 

"Yeah, only...with a bit more...touching."

 

Kuina blinked, innocently. Zoro blushed red and cleared his throat.

 

"The whole kitchen reeked of sweat, anger, and shame for days." Sanji chimed in.

 

"SHUT UP, COOK!!!!" Zoro barked. "WE DIDN'T EVEN GO THAT FAR!!!"

 

"Your shirt was off and her blouse was unbuttoned!" Sanji rebuked. "We all saw you!!"

 

"Jeez, Mom and Dad," Hanako spoke up, "that's where everyone eats their meals!"

 

"Blame your Mother, not me!" Zoro barked. "She seduced me!"

 

"Like how Chel seduced Tulio in _The Road to El Dorado_?" Franky inquired.

 

"How did you know?" Robin asked, calmly.

 

"Because I saw that film a few years back," Franky answered.

 

"I never saw that movie," Kuina piped up.

 

"That's cuz it's PG-13 and you're not 13," Zoro told her, "so don't go getting any ideas."

 

Kuina pouted at this.

 

"Anyway, back to Robin seducing Zoro," Usopp spoke up, "Your Uncle Luffy was the first to find them."

 

"I didn't really get what was going on," Luffy explained, "Nami filled me in a little after it happened."

 

"After about 8 times," Nami added, "which isn't surprising, given how clueless you can be."

 

"Hey!" Luffy spat.

 

"Luffy, hush." Nami scolded.

 

"Anyhoo," Zoro resumed, "After that, no one would leave me alone. Not your Aunt Nami, your Uncle Luffy, your Uncle Usopp, your Uncle Sanji, and not even your Uncle Chopper would stop bugging me!"

 

"What about Hanako and Cousin Belle?" Kuina asked.

 

"This was way before Hanako and Cousin Belle were born," Robin answered, "your father and I weren't even mates yet."

 

"Oh." Kuina spoke.

 

"Speaking of everyone bugging me, your Uncle Luffy and Aunt Nami would not get off my case about admitting that I loved your mother." Zoro added.

 

"You bet your tucchus we wouldn't!" Luffy exclaimed with a toothy grin.

 

"That's right!" Nami agreed. "You kept being stubborn!"

 

_'Why does that not surprise me?'_ Hanako asked, mentally.

 

Kuina only giggled.

 

"Okay, yeah, I was stubborn," Zoro admitted, "and that stubbornness hurt your mother."

 

"I bet it did," Hanako muttered.

 

"Watch it," Zoro warned, "Another wisecrack like that, and you're grounded."

 

"What!?" Hanako questioned. "That's not fair!"

 

"Life's not fair, Hanako." Zoro replied. "Deal with it."

 

Hanako frowned at his father's words.

 

"Anyway, as we all continue our journey, we arrive at Skypiea," Zoro continued.

 

"Oh! Uncle Luffy told me about that!" Kuina chirped. "It's an island in the sky!"

 

"That's right," Zoro nodded, "and a lot of crazy stuff happened to us there. Your Uncle Usopp tried to swim through the clouds and nearly fell, for one thing."

 

" _Oi!!_ " Usopp barked.

 

"You kinda did, Usopp." Luffy concurred.

 

"If I may continue?" Zoro questioned, irritably.

 

"You may." Luffy answered, calmly.

 

"Right," Zoro spoke, "anyhow, a lot of crazy stuff happened to us when we arrived at the sky island. For one thing, your Aunt Nami, me, and your mother were all taken to the island where "God" lived. It was called Upper Yard."

 

"That sounds eerily similar to the Elephant Graveyard from _The Lion King_ ," Hanako pointed out.

 

"It's not," Zoro told him, "it's actually more of a tropical part of Skypiea. More wild, too. The birds were enormous, and there was even a giant snake!"

 

"AAH!!" Kuina cried, hiding her face in a pillow. "Too scary!"

 

"Sweetheart, calm down!" Robin spoke. "The snake was actually very friendly!"

 

"Really?" Kuina inquired, timidly, as she uncovered her face.

 

"Really." Robin answered, nodding.

 

"Our opponents, not so much," Zoro chimed in, shaking his head, "They were guerrillas, and not the ape kind. They're called the Shandians and they were fighting a war with the so-called "god" of Upper Yard. His name was Eneru, and he had everyone play this twisted life or death game."

 

"Like how Cell had the Z fighters play in the 'Cell Games'?" Hanako asked.

 

(A/N: I'm such a DBZ nerd. XD)

 

"Uh...more or less," Zoro answered, "at any rate, we fight his lackeys, or these 'priests' as he calls them, as well as the Shandians, and as for your Uncle Luffy, he was nowhere to be found!"

 

"Hey!" Luffy barked. "I told you, I got eaten by that giant snake! I was trapped in its stomach for hours!"

 

"Yeah, and because of him, I got eaten, too!" Nami added.

 

"I said I was sorry!" Luffy replied. "Jeez, what do you want from me, woman?!"

 

"Naturally, I defeated one of Eneru's priests, and his stupid dog, too. Later on, I meet up with your mother again, as well as one of the guerrillas, and with Eneru. Sick freak is what he is."

 

"What did he do?" asked Kuina.

 

"I tried to trick the man, and it ended with him electrocuting me right in my head." Robin answered.

 

Hanako and Kuina gasped in utter shock and horror.

 

_"Oh, my god!"_ Urashima cried, just as shocked.

 

_"How're you still alive?!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales II questioned.

 

"Jeez, Mom!" Hanako exclaimed. "How the heck are you still alive?!"

 

"I wondered that, myself," answered Robin.

 

"And you're gonna love this, Kuina," Zoro added, "the one who saved your mother this time was me."

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

"Yep," Zoro nodded, "Caught her with one arm, all knight-in-shining-armor-like."

 

Kuina gasped, whimsically.

 

"Like in a fairy tail...!" she whispered.

 

"All right, Dad!" Hanako grinned, giving a thumbs up.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Naturally, I was furious with that guy," Zoro continued, "so, I fought with him and I ended up getting electrocuted, too."

 

Hanako and Kuina gasped again.

 

"Oh, no!" the latter cried.

 

"Relax," Luffy spoke up, "your Uncle Luffy took care of 'God'."

 

"And it was easy, because you're made of rubber," Hanako surmised.

 

"You got it." Luffy confirmed.

 

"What did you do afterwards?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Well, after we woke up and had a party, your Uncle Luffy and Uncle Usopp pigged out on food..." Zoro replied.

 

" _OI!!!_ " Luffy and Usopp barked.

 

"You kinda did." Nami pointed out.

 

"And after we partied for four days and nights straight," Zoro added, "your Uncle Luffy got the idea to steal all of the gold from the sky island."

 

"Gold?!" Kuina repeated.

 

"Oh, yes," Robin answered, "There was actually a city of gold there. That was one of the reasons why we went there."

 

"Now, I'm really starting to think of _The Road to El Dorado_." Franky piped up.

 

Blizzard nodded his head in agreement.

 

"So, what happened?" Hanako asked.

 

"Well, after we got the gold," Zoro started, "we up and hightailed it outta there when we saw the natives lugging around this HUGE cannon! And your mother was walking in front of them, like she didn't even notice!"

 

"That's Mama for ya." smiled Kuina. "She's always so cool."

 

"Thank you, sweetheart," Robin spoke, petting her daughter.

 

"You're welcome," replied Kuina.

 

"We do make it out of the sky island," Zoro continued, "Although, the freefall was unexpected."

 

"Freefall?" Kuina and Hanako repeated.

 

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "We fell right outta the clouds!"

 

"And our eyes fell right out of our sockets, because we were so freaked out!" Usopp added. "Even the Merry's eyes bugged out!"

 

"Oh, my gosh!" Kuina cried. "Really?!"

 

"Really." Luffy and Usopp answered.

 

"Luckily, we were saved by this big octopus balloon!" Luffy grinned.

 

"Sounds like fun," Kuina noted.

 

"Sure was!" Luffy concurred. "I even jumped on its head!"

 

"Wow!" Kuina exclaimed. "Really?"

 

"You bet!" Luffy answered. "Though, your Aunt Nami made me get down."

 

"I had to," Nami told him, "you could've fallen right into the ocean!"

 

Luffy only pouted.

 

"What happened next, Papa?" Kuina asked.

 

"Your mother and I decided to have a talk..." Zoro answered. "And your uncles, thinking that they're funny, decided to provide some musical accompaniment."

 

Luffy and Usopp grinned.

 

"You're welcome!" spoke the former.

 

"Ugh..." Zoro groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "anyhow, your mother thanked me for saving her. Though, she wanted to know why I saved her if I didn't trust her."

 

"Because you love her?" Kuina inquired, hopeful.

 

"Uh...not quite," Zoro answered, causing Kuina to pout, "to be honest, I didn't even know the answer myself. I guess you could say that I was conflicted."

 

"...Dad," Hanako muttered.

 

"Papa..." Kuina spoke, feeling melancholy.

 

Robin gently pat her little one as she looked at Zoro, who sighed.

 

"After arriving back at the Grand Line, we encounter these losers called the Foxy pirates." the Tiger Man continued.

 

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Nami groaned.

 

"I could've gone a whole lifetime not remembering those guys," Usopp added, rubbing his temples, "Bunch of cheatin' sons of guns is what they are."

 

"Cheating?" Kuina repeated.

 

"They tricked us into playing a game with them," Zoro answered, "the Davy Back Fight. It's where pirates play against one another for new crew members. The one who loses will lose one or more crewmates or worse, they'll lose their pirate flag."

 

"...What kind of a messed-up game is that?" Hanako questioned.

 

"That's what I said, too," Zoro spoke, "in the first round, we lost your Uncle Chopper."

 

"It was horrible...!" Chopper whimpered. "They made me wear an ugly mask, and there was this crazy pointy-nosed lady who would't stop hugging me!"

 

"It was like watching the Fire Daimyo's wife smothering her cat," Robin described.

 

"The who?" Kuina asked.

 

"He governs the Land of Fire," Robin answered, "but I digress. The point was that we had to rescue your Uncle Chopper."

 

"And did you?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Not exactly," Zoro answered, "your Uncle Luffy got the bright idea to pick a goddamn horse over your poor Uncle Chopper!"

 

"Hey!" Luffy argued. "Those jack-wagons took Shelley and the only way to win her back was in a Davy Back fight!"

 

"We understand, Luffy," Nami spoke up, "but you still should've given us a heads-up! Seriously!!"

 

"You still got Uncle Chopper back eventually, right?" Kuina asked.

 

"Oh, yeah," Zoro answered.

 

"After an epic boxing match!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Only because you wore the Afro of Champions!" Usopp added.

 

"Afro?" Kuina and Hanako repeated.

 

"You don't wanna know," Zoro told them, "long story short, your Uncle Luffy kicked Foxy's butt and took his flag."

 

"And made it look stupid!" Usopp added. "Hahahahaha!!"

 

"It was an improvement, if you ask me," Sanji smirked.

 

"Agreed." Nami concurred with a grin.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

"What happened after that, Dad?" Hanako asked.

 

"The Foxy Pirates left," Zoro replied, "however...we ran into more trouble soon after."

 

"Who did you run into?" Kuina inquired.

 

"...The former Marine Admiral, Aokiji." Robin answered.

 

"Aokiji?" repeated Hanako.

 

Robin nodded.

 

"Even now, that name still haunts me," she spoke, grimly.

 

"Mama...?" Kuina asked, concerned. "What did he do...?"

 

Robin wrapped her wings around herself.

 

"A long time ago, my former home was burned to the ground...he was there, as well as a vice admiral at the time, and...he killed my friend, Saul, by freezing him to death." she answered.

 

Kuina gasped in horror.

 

"Oh, my god...!" she whispered.

 

"Mom...!" Hanako muttered.

 

"Oddly enough, Aokiji let me live and allowed me to escape," Robin added.

 

"He did?" Hanako blinked. "Why?"

 

"He did it to honor Saul's final wish," Robin answered, "They were actually good friends."

 

"Then why did Aokiji kill him?" Hanako asked. "It makes no sense!"

 

"I don't understand it, either," Robin concurred, "but I did understand that he wasn't my ally."

 

"Especially when 20 years later, you meet up with him again and he tells us that you'll betray us like all of the other organizations you were a part of." Zoro added.

 

"What?!" Hanako questioned.

 

"Mama would never do that to you!" Kuina piped up.

 

"That's what your Uncle Luffy said, too," Zoro replied, "In a way...we were both right and wrong about your mother."

 

"Right and wrong?" Kuina repeated. "What do you mean, Papa?"

 

"What I mean is, it's true that later, your mother did betray us, but it's not because she was evil."

 

"Mama, why did you do it?" Kuina inquired.

 

"It happened when we arrived at Water 7," Robin answered, "I was about to enter a bookshop with your Uncle Chopper until a man in a mask walked by me saying 'CP9'."

 

"CP9?" Hanako repeated.

 

"Who're they?" Kuina inquired.

 

"A government organization," Robin answered, "officially, there are eight cipher pols. But CP9 is a secret organization. They carry out assassinations, and they were present during the destruction of my former home, Ohara."

 

"No way!" Hanako whispered.

 

Robin nodded.

 

"At Water 7, when I found out about them, I had no choice but to follow the one who passed by me. After that, I met up with CP9 and they told me what they planned on doing to everyone. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, so I did whatever they said."

 

"What did they want you to do...?" Kuina asked, dreading her mother's answer.

 

"They wanted me to assassinate the mayor," Robin answered.

 

Hanako and Kuina gasped in shock/horror.

 

"But...you didn't kill him, right, Mom?" Hanako inquired.

 

"No, I didn't," Robin answered, "However, I came close."

 

"Oh, no...!" Kuina whispered, covering her mouth.

 

"I wasn't proud of it," Robin spoke, "even worse, your father, Uncle Luffy, and the rest of the Straw Hats were framed for his assassination attempt."

 

"What?!" Kuina and Hanako questioned.

 

"We couldn't believe it either," Luffy chimed in, "but that was before we knew the reason why."

 

"Your Uncle Chopper and I ran into her," Sanji added, "but when we did, she told us to forget about her."

 

"And knowing you guys, you didn't believe her, right?" Hanako asked.

 

"Of course we didn't," Sanji answered, "we knew that she was lying, not that we hold it against her."

 

"So what did you do?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Your father's the one who decided that we should go after your mother," Nami answered.

 

Kuina had that sparkly look of whimsy in her eyes again.

 

"Was it because he loved her?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

 

"Oh, of course," Nami answered, "He was just too stubborn and proud to admit it."

 

"Your old man was the king of denial." Luffy added.

 

Zoro growled viciously at them.

 

"Oh, shush, you know it's the truth," Luffy responded, "What a grouch."

 

"So, we arrive at the mayor's home, hoping to find some answers," Zoro resumed, "Of course, a certain someone had to go rushing in."

 

"Hey, I was stuck between two buildings!" Luffy spoke up.

 

"Don't care!" Zoro barked.

 

"Did you meet up with Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"We did," Zoro answered, "but..."

 

"But?" Hanako repeated.

 

"We also encountered agents from CP9," Nami answered, "and it wasn't pretty."

 

Kuina whimpered a little.

 

"We were no match for them," Nami added, "Especially Lucci."

 

"Lucci?" Kuina repeated.

 

"He was their best agent," Zoro answered, "and he ate a Devil Fruit that allowed him to transform into a really tall Leopard Man."

 

"And he had a really annoying pigeon!" Luffy chimed in.

 

"Yes, Luffy, we get it." Zoro spoke, annoyed. "The point is, your mother left and we got our asses handed to us on a silver platter."

 

"But, I thought tigers were stronger than leopards," Kuina piped up, "how could this Lucci guy defeat you, Papa?"

 

"He had these weird powers other than his own," Zoro answered, "they're called the Six Powers. Soru, which allows a person to run at superhuman speeds, Tekkai, which causes someone to harden their bodies in order to protect themselves..."

 

"It's not as powerful as Haki, by the way," Luffy added.

 

"We know, Luffy, shut up," Zoro replied, "next is Rankyaku, which is an air-compressed kick that can slice through just about anything. Think of it as making swords out of your legs."

 

"Whoa...!" Hanako whispered.

 

"There's also Shigan, which allows you to impale someone with just your _finger_." Zoro added.

 

" _Honto_!?" Kuina gasped, shocked.

 

"Yep," Zoro answered before explaining, "There's also Kami-e, and it turns all your fat into muscle."

 

"You mean like when Uncle Luffy eats too much and he looks like a giant balloon?" Kuina asked. "And afterwards, he slims down?"

 

"Yeah, that's it," Zoro answered, "though, it's a little different. They could make themselves skinny, fat, and normal-sized."

 

"Huh," Hanako muttered, "that's an interesting power."

 

"It wasn't interesting when that pigeon guy sent me flying," Luffy spoke up, "Damn him."

 

"What about you, Papa?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Me?" Zoro asked.

 

Kuina nodded.

 

"Lucci sent me flying, too," Zoro answered.

 

"Yeah!" Chopper added. "Right into a chimney-- AGH!!!"

 

Zoro grabbed the little reindeer by the neck.

 

"He did not send me flying into a chimney." the Tiger Man snarled.

 

"Papa, please let go of Uncle Chopper!" Kuina cried.

 

"Dad, calm down!" Hanako cried.

 

"Zoro!!" Robin shouted. "Release Chopper, this instant!"

 

Zoro growled a little before he let go of the reindeer, who gasped and wheezed for air.

 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" he questioned. "I ALMOST DIED!!!!"

 

"Feh." Zoro scoffed. "Whatever."

 

"But where were you, Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"I left," Robin answered, "I was on the Sea Train that was on its way to Enies Lobby."

 

"I remember you telling us about that once," Hanako spoke up, "It's a train that runs on a railway in the sea, right?"

 

"Yes, Hanako," Robin nodded, "while I awaited my departure, I thought about a lot of things. How much I would miss everyone and how I never got to tell your father how I felt about him. It had to be the saddest time of my life."

 

"Mama..." Kuina whimpered.

 

"What your mother didn't know was that I was following her," Sanji told her, "along the way, I ran into your Uncle Usopp and Uncle Franky."

 

"What were they doing on the train?" Hanako questioned.

 

"It's a long story," Usopp answered, "a very long and depressing story."

 

Kuina looked at him worriedly.

 

"The mayor of Water 7, Iceburg, told me why your mother really left," Nami explained, "It was to protect us."

 

"Protect you?" Hanako repeated. "From what?"

 

"The Buster Call," Robin answered, grimly, "It's a destructive force, capable of reducing islands to ash."

 

Kuina and Hanako gasped, horrified at their mother's revelation.

 

"It was because of that that I had to leave Ohara," Robin continued, her eyes hooded, "and people I cared about died..."

 

"Mama...!" Kuina whimpered.

 

Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales II were sniffling, at this point.

 

"They would've done the same thing to your father and everyone else," Robin added, "I couldn't let that happen, so I made a deal with CP9. Excluding myself, the rest of the Straw Hats would be safe on Water 7."

 

"Mom..." Hanako muttered.

 

"After learning the truth, I went after her." Nami continued. "By the time I got to the station, the train was gone."

 

"How'd you go after Mama, then?" Kuina asked.

 

"Well, it turns out there was another Sea Train," Zoro answered, "This was after I got out of that chimney and we survived a wave from Aqua Laguna."

 

"And after Nami told me about what Robin did and I got out from those two buildings," Luffy added, "I pushed them apart with my own two paws, I did!"

 

"Cool." Kuina smiled.

 

"Hell yeah, it is!" Hanako exclaimed. "Wait, Dad, how'd you get out?"

 

"I used my swords," Zoro answered, "Duh."

 

"Oh." Hanako muttered.

 

"After surviving Aqua Laguna, our first priority was to go to Enies Lobby," Nami started, "At first, those Galley-La people weren't gonna let us."

 

"Because of the storm?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yeah," Nami answered, "of course, your father and Uncle Luffy didn't care, mostly your father because he was in love with your mother but was in denial about it."

 

Zoro only sneered.

 

"What happened next?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Well, Old Lady Kokoro helped us out," Luffy spoke up, "she had a Sea Train called the Rocketman! It was so fast!!"

 

" _Honto_?!" Kuina asked, eyes twinkling.

 

"Yup!" Luffy nodded. "And it had a shark face!"

 

"A shark face?!" Hanako asked. "Awesome!!!"

 

"Right!?" Luffy asked, nodding.

 

"We were getting ready to go when Nami arrived really late," Zoro chimed in, "And these two guys were following her with a giant bag."

 

"What was in the bag?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Food and drinks." Luffy and Zoro answered.

 

Hanako and Kuina gave them incredulous looks.

 

"Don't judge." Zoro told them. "Anyway, as we're about to get on, the Franky Family showed up."

 

"The Franky Family?" Kuina repeated, blinking inquisitively.

 

"Oh, yeah," Franky piped up, "They were the gang I used to lead before I joined up with your Uncle Luffy."

 

"What'd you guys do?" Hanako asked.

 

"We were vandals," Franky answered, "Went around dismantling things. Still...they were my family, and I looked after each and everyone of 'em like they were my own."

 

"Awww," Hanako and Kuina spoke.

 

Nami giggled at their reactions.

 

"We also did some pretty bad things," Franky admitted, rubbing the back of his head, "things that I'm not proud of."

 

"What kind of bad things?" Kuina asked.

 

"We stole from your Uncle Luffy," Franky answered.

 

"What'd you steal?" Hanako asked.

 

"Their money," Franky replied, "It was to buy Adam wood."

 

"He and his buddies also beat up your Uncle Usopp," Zoro added, "You can pretty much figure out what happened when we found out."

 

"And after all that happened, they still wanted to come along with you?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yeah, because CP9 took your Uncle Franky with them, too." Zoro nodded.

 

"What?!" Kuina questioned. "Why?!"

 

"They wanted the blueprints to Pluton," Franky answered.

 

"You mean the ancient weapon?" Kuina inquired.

 

"That's the one," Franky nodded.

 

"In the end, your Uncle Luffy let the Franky family come along with us." Zoro added.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"That's Uncle Luffy for ya." noted Hanako.

 

"Were you still following Mama, Uncle Sanji?" Kuina inquired.

 

"That's right," Sanji answered, "while I did, I kicked the butts of the marines in my way."

 

"And that's when you found Mama, right?" Kuina asked.

 

"Not yet," Sanji answered, "I found your Uncle Usopp and Uncle Franky first."

 

"Oh, right," Kuina remembered, "What happened after you found them?"

 

"Well, I kicked your Uncle Franky in the face for beating up your Uncle Usopp," Sanji answered, "even though at the time, he was dead to me, he was still a member of our crew."

 

"That's...really contradicting," Hanako pointed out, "Why was Uncle Usopp dead to you?"

 

"...I did something I wasn't proud of," Usopp answered, solemnly, "You guys remember when I told you about the _Going Merry_ , right?"

 

"The ship you had before you got _Sunny_?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Right," Usopp answered with a slow nod, "see, we docked at Water 7, hoping to find a shipwright who could fix her because she was so broken down. We were gonna use the treasure we got from the Sky Island to pay for her repairs, but..."

 

He sighed.

 

"The foremen said that her days were numbered," the sniper resumed, grimly, "when Luffy and everyone else told me...to say that I didn't take the news well would be an understatement."

 

"He went outright ballistic," Nami spoke up, "that was the first time any of us saw him so angry."

 

"Then there was his and your Uncle Luffy's argument...boy was it ugly." Sanji added.

 

"One of the worst days of our lives," Chopper chimed in, dismally.

 

"W-What did Uncle Usopp do?" Kuina asked, nervously.

 

"I...I challenged your Uncle Luffy to a duel," Usopp spoke, "and I lost."

 

Hanako and Kuina gasped in shock.

 

" _No way!_ " the latter uttered in Russian.

 

"Yep," Usopp spoke, "even though I lost, Luffy let me keep _Merry_."

 

"That didn't make it any better, though, did it?" Hanako asked.

 

"No." Usopp answered, shaking his head. "It was the worst day of mine and Luffy's lives."

 

Kuina frowned when she heard this.

 

"It was also your Uncle Luffy's first test as captain," Zoro added, "as cruel as it may be, Luffy can't just lie down and let somebody walk all over him."

 

_'Although he lets Nami do it to him, for some reason,'_ he thought, _'what that reason is, I'll never know.'_

 

"The pirate's life isn't always so glamorous, Kuina," Zoro told his daughter, "There will always be hardships...you might have to make decisions that you don't want to."

 

"Yes, Papa." Kuina nodded, her tail curling up around her.

 

"Hanako, you understand this, too, right?" Zoro asked.

 

"I do understand," Hanako answered with a nod.

 

"Good," Zoro spoke.

 

"After meeting up with your Uncle Franky and your Uncle Usopp," Sanji began, "we decided to try and save your mother together."

 

"Although..." Usopp added.

 

"What?" Hanako questioned.

 

"I..." Usopp answered, then sighed.

 

"Your Uncle Usopp chickened out," Luffy answered for him, "his friend, Sniper King, appeared instead!"

 

"Sniper King?" Kuina repeated.

 

"Whoa!" Hanako whispered.

 

"Right..." Sanji muttered. "Anyway, your Uncle Franky, Sniper King, and I went off to rescue your mother."

 

"How did that go?" inquired Kuina.

 

"It went fine, for the most part," Franky answered, "but then things got weird."

 

"How weird we talkin'?" Hanako inquired.

 

"A guy making ramen noodles with his nose weird," Sanji answered.

 

"Eww!" Hanako and Kuina cried.

 

_"Ugh, gross and weird!"_ Blizzard cried, sticking his tongue out.

 

_"Yuck!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales II grimaced.

 

_"That's just wrong!"_ cried Urashima.

 

"Ugh...!" Nami groaned. "Too much information."

 

"Sorry." Sanji apologized. "At any rate, I fought with the yutz, while your Uncle Franky and U-- AH! I mean _Sniper King_ went on ahead."

 

"Did you find Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yeah, Sniper King found her," Sanji answered, "but..."

 

"But what?" Kuina inquired.

 

"I...didn't want to be saved," Robin answered.

 

"Mom..." Hanako muttered.

 

"We were shocked, too," Sanji spoke up, "it was all CP9. They were using her worst fears against her. It was sick."

 

   Kuina covered her mouth with her wings as she teared up. Hanako only seethed, his fangs showing. Urashima gulped as he recoiled into his shell a bit.

 

"What did you do, after that...?" Kuina asked.

 

Robin sighed.

 

"I left with CP9," she answered, "and your Uncle Franky, he...he was captured, too."

 

"Ah, man..." Hanako muttered. "Low blow."

 

"Very." Kuina added.

 

"What about you, Dad?" Hanako asked. "Did you run into any marines on the way?"

 

"Just one," Zoro shrugged, "he was a marine captain with a big sword. His name was T-Bone."

 

"Was he a dog?" Kuina inquired, blinking.

 

"No, he looked like a zombie," Zoro answered.

 

"A ZOMBIE?!" Kuina and Brook questioned.

 

"Calm down!" Zoro told them. "I said he _looked_ like a zombie!"

 

"Oh." Kuina and Brook muttered.

 

"How'd your fight with T-Bone go?" Hanako asked.

 

"It wasn't really a fight, it was more of a curb-stomping." Zoro clarified.

 

"Really?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Really." Zoro answered.

 

"Wow." Hanako spoke.

 

_"Talk about disappointing,"_ Blizzard huffed.

 

"So, what happened next?" Kuina asked.

 

"We continued on our journey to Enies Lobby," Zoro answered, "On the way, we were thrown off course by some frog. And not just any frog. It was huge and covered with scars!"

 

"He could also do the front crawl!" Usopp added.

 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!?!" Kuina and Hanako questioned.

 

_"No way!"_ cried Mr. Shiny Scales II.

 

_"How's that possible?!"_ Urashima asked.

 

"That's what I said, too!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"What'd you do?!" Kuina asked.

 

"Well, naturally, I got pissed," Luffy answered, "and I got into a fight with the frog."

 

"I would, too, if I were you," Hanako spoke up.

 

"What happened next?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Well, Old Lady Kokoro set him straight," Luffy answered, "after that, we continued on our way to Enies Lobby."

 

"What about you, Mom?" Hanako asked, concerned.

 

"I had already arrived at Enies Lobby with your Uncle Franky," Robin answered, "before that, we had a talk."

 

"About what?" Hanako inquired.

 

"About why we were being taken in the first place," Robin answered.

 

"I told her that there's no crime in living," Franky added, "Who you are doesn't make you a criminal!"

 

"That's right!" Luffy agreed. "It's the things you do!"

 

"Uncle Luffy...Uncle Franky..." Kuina whispered in awe.

 

Luffy grinned as he pet Kuina's head.

 

"What happened after you arrived at Enies Lobby, Mom?" Hanako asked.

 

Robin sighed.

 

"Your Uncle Franky and I were put in chains," she answered, "they were sea prism stone, so I couldn't use my Devil Fruit powers. Afterwards, we were taken to CP9's director, Spandam."

 

   Zoro's blood boiled at the very mention of Spandam's name. His ears pinned back, his teeth were bared, his claws were out, and a frightening growl could be heard from his throat.

 

"Even now, I still wanna rip that little worm apart...!" he snarled.

 

Kuina whimpered as she gripped her blankets.

 

"Scary...!" she squeaked.

 

"What did Spandam do?" Hanako asked.

 

"He made your mother miserable, is what," Zoro growled.

 

"I ask him one simple question and the _chertovski ublyudok_ uses me as a punching bag." Robin added.

 

(A/N: Translation - "f***ing bastard".)

 

"Wait, what does--" Kuina started, but Robin stopped her.

 

"You don't need to know what that means, honey," she spoke, "Believe me."

 

"Okay, Mama." Kuina replied.

 

"As he was running his mouth, he let it slip that CP9 never intended to uphold their agreement with me. They were going after your father and the others, regardless. I couldn't believe how foolish I was...!"

 

"Mama..." Kuina muttered.

 

"Mom..." Hanako whispered.

 

"I was ready to die after learning of how I dragged everyone into my mess," Robin spoke up.

 

"But we weren't gonna let that happen," Luffy chimed in, "especially your father, but he was in denial about it. He even went so far as to say that she owed him 500 berries!"

 

"Shut up, Luffy!" Zoro barked.

 

"Zoro, you know I'm right!" Luffy replied.

 

"If you look up 'Denial' in the dictionary, you'll find his face next to the definition." Nami quipped.

 

Kuina only giggled.

 

"Wow." Hanako snickered. "Really, Dad?"

 

"Oh, shut it." Zoro replied. "At any rate, your crazy Uncle Luffy went on ahead without us."

 

"As usual," Nami added, glaring at her husband.

 

"You really expected me to just sit around and wait?" Luffy questioned. "I don't think so!"

 

"To get away from the insanity, I stepped out and sat on the roof of the train," Zoro added, "Oh, and the frog was with me, too."

 

"We were about to collide with the fence around the island, and your father's bright idea was to have the frog bend it!" Nami spoke up.

 

"At first, we thought it was insane," Sanji added, "In fact, it still is."

 

"Nobody asked you!" barked Zoro. "So, anyway, we land on the back of a giant's head, making it to the other side."

 

"Why was there a giant at Enies Lobby?" Kuina inquired.

 

"There wasn't A giant," Usopp corrected, "there were TWO."

 

"Why were there two giants?" Hanako asked.

 

"And how'd you know there were 2 of them?" Chopper piped.

 

"Sniper King told me." Usopp lied.

 

"Oh." Chopper muttered.

 

Zoro rolled his eye.

 

_'That idiot.'_ he thought.

 

"What happened next, Papa?" Kuina asked. "Did you rescue Mama, yet?"

 

"Not yet," Zoro answered, "first we had to deal with the marines."

 

"And there was a whole mess of them!" Nami added. "The more we took out, more popped up!"

 

"Seriously?!" Hanako questioned. "Jeez, you'd think with Uncle Luffy going on ahead, he'd mow 'em all down! Though, that probably wouldn't be fun, would it, Dad?"

 

"Absolutely not," Zoro smirked.

 

"So, wait," Kuina started, "Why didn't Uncle Luffy knock the Marines out with that thing he does with his eyes?"

 

"His Haki hadn't awakened at the time." Zoro answered. "Though, now that I think about it, it really would've come in handy."

 

"Oh." Kuina replied.

 

"Now where was I?" Zoro asked. "Oh, right, while fighting the marines, your Aunt Nami shocked us."

 

"I said I was sorry!" Nami spoke. "Jeez! When're you gonna drop it already?!"

 

"Probably never," Zoro answered, "anyhoo, we keep pressing forward in our mission to save your mother. The Franky Family and the Galley-La shipwrights helped, too, of course. More marines showed up, and even those two giants appeared!"

 

"But why were there giants?" Hanako asked.

 

"They were the gatekeepers," Usopp answered, "the Government lied to them about their bosses being held prisoner. Luckily, Sniper King set them straight and turned them against the Marines!"

 

_'You would know, because YOU'RE SNIPER KING, YA DINGUS!!!!'_ Zoro mentally shouted.

 

"So what happened next?" Kuina asked.

 

"The Yagara bulls we rode on got injured," Zoro answered, "And one of them got his eyes damaged."

 

Kuina gasped in shock.

 

"Oh, my god!" she cried. "He was blind?!"

 

"For a while," Zoro answered, "he would've lost his sight for good had it not been for your Uncle Chopper."

 

Chopper grinned proudly.

 

_"That's my little brother for ya!"_ Blizzard praised.

 

_"Hooray for Dr. Chopper!"_ Urashima cheered.

 

_"You rock!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales II added.

 

"Shut up!" Chopper spoke up, doing his little dance. "Like saying that makes me happy!"

 

"Dad, what happened next?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Well, thanks to the King Bulls, we managed to break through," Zoro answered.

 

"What about you, Mama?" Kuina asked. "What were you and Uncle Franky doing?"

 

"Being tormented by Spandam's constant chattering," Franky answered.

 

"At the time, I really wished that I was deaf," Robin added, "Seriously."

 

"Dang." Hanako muttered.

 

"Can't tell you how satisfied I was when the rat bastard started pissing himself over the chaos your Uncle Luffy and everyone else caused," Franky grinned, "I wish you guys got to see his face! Hilarious!"

 

"I'll bet it was," Hanako chuckled.

 

Kuina also giggled.

 

"I wanted to laugh too, but at the time, I was still in disbelief of the whole thing," Robin added, "I didn't think they'd actually come and save me."

 

"What are you, stupid?!" Luffy questioned. "Of course we would!"

 

"And we'd do it again, too!" Nami added.

 

"You mess with one of us, you mess with us all!" Usopp added.

 

***Woof!***

 

Blizzard barked in agreement; Robin chuckled at this.

 

"What happened next, Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"Your Uncle Luffy fought through many more Marines," Robin answered, "until finally, he ran into Blueno."

 

"One of CP9, right?" Hanako asked, and Robin nodded.

 

"To beat him, I used second gear!" Luffy chimed in. "It enhanced all my moves, so I was always one step ahead of him!"

 

"Whoa!" Kuina spoke. "That's amazing!"

 

"Sure was!" Luffy replied with a grin. "You should've seen the look on his face when I decked him!"

 

"I'll bet he was surprised," Kuina giggled.

 

"Hell yeah he was!" Luffy answered.

 

"Hehe!" Kuina giggled. "I knew it!"

 

"After I kicked his butt, I called out to your mother."

 

"What'd you tell Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"I told her I came to take her back," Luffy replied, "she wasn't so eager to escape with us, though."

 

"Oh," Kuina muttered.

 

"She thought that we'd eventually abandon her like all of the other organizations she worked with." Zoro spoke up.

 

"As if that would happen," Hanako chimed in.

 

"You bet your tucchus it won't!" Luffy replied. "We're ohana, and ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten!"

 

"Wouldn't that be nakama, Uncle Luffy?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Yeah, I mean that, too." Luffy answered. "Bottom Line is that we weren't gonna leave your mother and we'd save her no matter what."

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"And I thank you," she spoke.

 

"What did they do?" Kuina asked.

 

"I told Sniper King to shoot down the World Government flag," Luffy answered, "If the World Government was Robin's enemy, then it was going to be our enemy, too!"

 

Kuina gasped in awe.

 

"Wow...!" she whispered.

 

"Spandam was screaming like a punk," Zoro grinned, "Coward."

 

"I told your mother to say she wanted to live." Luffy added. "And she does."

 

"Of course," Robin spoke, "You all gave me a reason to live, again."

 

Kuina and Hanako smiled.

 

"We swore, right then and there, to save your mother, no matter what," Zoro added, "yes, even me."

 

"Because you love Mama?" Kuina asked, her eyes filled with hope.

 

"Yes, but I was in denial about it." Zoro admitted.

 

Kuina only squealed.

 

"What happened next?" Hanako asked.

 

"The bridge that was supposed to get us across the island was out," Zoro answered, "so your Uncle Luffy thought of a more life-risking plan."

 

"He jumped down and pulled you guys with him, didn't he?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Oh, yeah." Zoro answered.

 

"What about you, Mama?" Kuina asked. "What did you and Uncle Franky do?"

 

"Well, I destroyed what Spandam was after," Franky responded, "the blueprints to Pluton."

 

"After that, he pushed your Uncle Franky off and took me," Robin added.

 

"What a sore loser," spoke Hanako.

 

"Yep," Zoro agreed.

 

"What happened next, Papa?" Kuina asked, eagerly.

 

"Well, just when it looked like we were about to bite it," Zoro started, "we all land on the Rocketman, which came outta nowhere!"

 

"Did you crash?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yep," Zoro answered, "got stuck in some rubble, too."

 

"I bet that hurt," Hanako commented.

 

"Yeah, it did," Zoro admitted, "And of course, your Uncle Luffy was oblivious."

 

"That sounds like Uncle Luffy." noted Kuina.

 

"Yup," Hanako concurred.

 

"Did you run into any CP9 agents along the way?" Kuina asked.

 

"Just one," Zoro answered, "but there were more waiting in the wings. What's worse, one of them had the key to your mother's handcuffs!"

 

"Oh, come on!" Hanako cried. "That is bogus!"

 

"Those jerks!" Kuina pouted.

 

"That's what I said!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"We all split up to fight each member of CP9," Zoro added, "that way, we could get the keys before they were destroyed."

 

"But, what about Mama?" Kuina asked, worriedly.

 

"Spandam was taking me away as everyone was fighting," Robin answered, "Lucci was with us, but he stopped to hold Luffy off."

 

"Let me tell ya, that was one of the most intense fights of my life." Luffy added. "Damn near died!"

 

"Oh, my gosh!" Kuina gasped.

 

"It was intense for all of us, too," Nami added, "during my fight with one of CP9, I got felt up. Oh, and my body got turned smooth. The CP9 agent I faced ate the Bubble-Bubble Fruit."

 

"Bubble-Bubble?" Kuina repeated, imagining bubbles.

 

"She could turn herself into soap," Nami explained, "she wasn't a Logia, though."

 

"Oh," Kuina spoke, imagining her Aunt Nami fighting a giant bar of soap; she asked, "Where was Papa?"

 

"I was fighting this one agent named Kaku," Zoro answered, "He could turn into a giraffe."

 

"That couldn't have been easy," Hanako acknowledged, "if there's anything that Nat Geo, Nat Geo Wild, Animal Planet, and every book about Giraffes have taught me is that their kicks are strong enough to kill a lion. I bet it also wasn't easy because he had that Six Powers thing, right?"

 

"You have no idea," Zoro answered, rubbing his head, "if that wasn't bad enough, him and another CP9 agent called me out on me being in love with your mother!"

 

"But...it was true," Hanako pointed out.

 

"Yeah." Kuina added. "Why continue to deny it?"

 

"Old habits die hard." Usopp answered with a shrug.

 

"Even if they're annoying," Sanji added.

 

"What else happened, Papa?" Kuina asked.

 

"During my fight, I ended up getting handcuffed to Sniper King." Zoro answered.

 

"He didn't mean it!" Usopp cried. "It was an accident!"

 

"Oh, I'm so sure!" Zoro barked, sarcastically.

 

"As if fighting to get the keys to Mom's handcuffs wasn't hard enough." Hanako spoke.

 

"You have no clue," Zoro told him, "I even had to use Sniper King as a sword."

 

"Really?!" Hanako questioned.

 

"Did he threaten to sue you?" Kuina asked.

 

"How'd you know?" Zoro asked.

 

"Just a guess," Kuina answered with a shrug, "I mean, you using him as a sword does make you liable for a lawsuit."

 

"That does sound logical, Dad," Hanako pointed out, "I mean, you're both handcuffed together, so what other choice did you have?"

 

"True," Zoro concurred, "later on, our handcuffs were unlocked, thanks to your Aunt Nami. Unfortunately, she and Sniper King had to deal with the wolf guy."

 

"There was a wolf-man, too?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yup," Zoro answered, "he would've killed Sniper King had your Uncle Sanji not arrived."

 

"He was the wolf, I was the hunter," Sanji smirked.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro muttered, "Moron."

 

"What?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"Now, now," spoke Robin, "let's not fight."

 

"Yeah, guys," Nami glared.

 

"We'll behave." Zoro and Sanji complied.

 

"Good," Robin nodded.

 

"So, as I'm fighting Kaku, I felt this energy come over me..." Zoro continued. "It made me feel like a real demon."

 

"Wasn't that scary?" Kuina inquired, worriedly.

 

"Not at all," Zoro answered, "In fact...I felt even stronger."

 

"Really?" Kuina asked.

 

"Oh, yeah," Zoro nodded, "mixed with my own animal instincts, it made me even more wild."

 

"Wait, by 'wild', do you mean...?" Hanako inquired.

 

"No, don't not that wild," Zoro answered.

 

"That's a relief," Hanako sighed, "Don't know how to say that in front of Kuina."

 

"What do you mean?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Don't worry about it, little sis." Hanako replied, petting her.

 

"Okay." Kuina spoke. "Papa, what happened next?"

 

"While fighting Kaku, the mook turned into a square." Zoro answered.

 

"You mean he wasn't cool?" Hanako asked.

 

"No, I mean he morphed into an actual square." Zoro answered.

 

"...I don't follow," Hanako responded.

 

"I think he means that he actually made himself a square, Hanako." Kuina clarified.

 

"You mean...like a Rubik's Cube?" asked Hanako.

 

"Exactly," Zoro answered.

 

"That's dumb!" Hanako exclaimed. "What's the point if he can't move!?"

 

"That's what I thought at first," Zoro answered, "until I was hit by falling blades. I was cut all over, including my tail which hurt a whole lot."

 

"Sheesh...!" Hanako cringed, his tail curling up.

 

Kuina whimpered, holding her own tail. Blizzard whined as he lowered his head and covered his eyes.

 

"Yeah, not pretty," Zoro spoke.

 

"What'd you do after that?" Hanako asked.

 

"I tried cutting through his iron body technique," Zoro answered, "that didn't work. So, I had to try a different approach and made my arms get huge."

 

"Even now, that still gets me hot." Robin uttered, a faint blush over her cheeks.

 

"What do you mean, Mama?" Kuina asked, blinking. "Do you mean that Papa's technique gives you a fever?"

 

"Uhh..." Robin muttered. "I'll tell you when you're older."

 

"Okay." Kuina replied.

 

"After I make my arms huge, I try cutting him again and this time it worked, sort of." Zoro resumed. "Then, he decides to get serious...or so I thought."

 

"What do you mean?" Kuina inquired.

 

"What I mean is, he extended his neck calling it the 'Giraffe Cannon', then the mook pulled his neck in too far and his arms and legs got long. Then he tries to name it 'Pasta Machine'!"

 

Kuina giggled.

 

"That's funny!" she spoke.

 

"He even used the same attack but called it a different name." Zoro added.

 

"Wow." Hanako spoke up. "Talk about unoriginal."

 

"Yeah, and if you think that's bad, he starts using his own head as a battering ram on me," Zoro told him, "Probably cracked at least 3 of my ribs!"

 

"Ooh...!" Hanako and Kuina cringed.

 

"That has GOT to hurt," Hanako muttered.

 

"You have no idea." Zoro replied. "Next, we clash blades again and he was so fast that I could barely keep up with him!"

 

"Oh, no!" Kuina gasped.

 

"And as if that wasn't bad enough," Zoro started, "Kaku went on about how we wouldn't get away with defying the World Government, and a crime like that was punishable by death...and the same fate awaited your mother. That's when I snapped."

 

"Oh, man," Hanako spoke, "He basically screwed himself over, huh?"

 

"Damn right, he did." Zoro responded. "As he's about to attack me again, that feeling I had while fighting him came back and I developed a new ability."

 

"Whoa!" Hanako whispered in awe.

 

"What ability was it, Papa?" Kuina asked, curiously.

 

"I called it 'Asura'," Zoro answered, "I grew two extra faces and four extra arms, and it looked like I was holding 6 more swords."

 

"Sort of similar to the Hindu God, Asura." Kuina pointed out.

 

"Exactly," Zoro nodded, "and I used this ability to defeat Kaku."

 

"Da~ng!" Hanako and Kuina exclaimed.

 

"Yeah, I know," Zoro grinned, "I'm awesome."

 

Robin only chuckled.

 

"Did you get the key to Mama's handcuffs?" Kuina asked.

 

"Sure did," Zoro replied.

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

"However, we had to get them to her as soon as possible," Zoro added, "Not only was she being taken to the Gates of Justice, but Spandam really screwed up and called a Buster Call to the island!"

 

"Eh?! Is he out of his mind?!" Kuina questioned.

 

"Apparently," Robin confirmed, "and the worst part was that he didn't even seem to care. He was willing to sacrifice everyone on the island, just to have the glory of capturing me!"

 

"That scumbag!" Hanako spoke. "I hate cowards like that!!"

 

"Me, too!" Kuina added. "Who does he think he is?!"

 

"Even worse, I had to listen to his incessant rambling," Robin groaned, holding her head, "I thought I was gonna lose my mind!!"

 

"Mama..." Kuina whimpered as she hugged Robin.

 

"Thank you, dear," Robin spoke, holding her little girl.

 

"Did you try and escape?" Hanako inquired.

 

"A couple of times," Robin answered, "the first time, I tripped. The second time, Spandam used his sword to pin me against the wall."

 

"Did you try again?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yes," Robin responded, "He had me by the hair that time, so when I jerked away, I tore some of it off my scalp."

 

Kuina gasped.

 

"Not your pretty hair, Mama!" she cried.

 

"Yes, Kuina," Robin nodded, "I didn't even care how much it hurt. I just didn't want to die."

 

"Mama...!" Kuina sniffled, her eyes watering.

 

"Shh," Robin soothed as she held her, "it's all right, sweetheart. Mama's fine, now."

 

Kuina only sniffled.

 

"...What happened after you ran from Spandam, Mom?" Hanako asked, hesitantly.

 

"I tried my hardest," Robin answered, "I did everything in my power to keep him from taking me through the Gates of Justice. When he pinned me to the ground, I bit down on the bridge and refused to let go."

 

"It wasn't enough, was it?" Hanako inquired.

 

Robin shook her head.

 

"He still managed to get me in his clutches," Robin spoke, "He kept going on and on about how there was no hope for me...and just when it seemed that way..."

 

"Yeah?" Kuina asked. "What happened, Mama?"

 

"Spandam was shot in the back, all of a sudden." Robin answered. "Then, the other Marines were shot, too."

 

"And we all know who hit them," Kuina smiled.

 

"That's right," Robin answered.

 

"Hehe!" Kuina giggled. "Sniper King!"

 

"The one and only!" Usopp grinned. "Shot those Marines down, quick as lightning!"

 

" _Sugoi~!_ " Kuina chirped, her eyes twinkling.

 

"What happened next, Mom?" Hanako asked.

 

"I ran," Robin answered, "Spandam was so determined in capturing me that he ordered me to be shot on sight."

 

Kuina gasped at this.

 

"But your ol' Uncle Franky showed up at the last second and shielded your mother from the bullets!" Franky chimed in.

 

"Wow!" Kuina exclaimed.

 

"All right, Uncle Franky!" Hanako exclaimed. "Way to go!"

 

"No need for praise," Franky replied, "Just doin' what I do."

 

"And being super at it, too!" Kuina added.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"Yeah, there's that," Franky said, "Mmm...SUPER~!!!"

 

"What happened next, Mama?" Kuina asked, eagerly.

 

"Well, your Uncle Franky unlocked my cuffs," Robin answered, "first, I was overjoyed to finally be free, and then I used my devil fruit powers on Spandam to smack him one hundred times over."

 

"Oh-ho-ho!" Hanako laughed. "Sweet revenge!!"

 

"Hooray!" Kuina cheered. "That's what he gets for hurting you, Mama!"

 

Robin smiled and nodded her head.

 

"What did you do next, Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"What else?" Robin replied. "Your Uncle Franky and I fought against the marines."

 

"Soon, your old man and the others showed up, too," Franky added.

 

"Except for me," Luffy pointed out, "I was still fighting that Pigeon Guy!"

 

"Whoa," muttered Hanako, "That must've been one long fight!"

 

"You don't know the half of it." Luffy replied.

 

"Wait, go back to Mama meeting back up with Papa," Kuina piped up, "I wanna hear more about that."

 

"Oh, right," Robin spoke, "as I'm fighting the marines, I hear your father calling out to me. He sounded worried about me...and I was so happy to see him."

 

Kuina's eyes lit up when her mother said this.

 

"Just like a fairy tale...!" she whispered.

 

"Yup," Zoro nodded, "some marines were about to attack her from behind and I told her to duck."

 

"And then you cut 'em all down!" Hanako exclaimed.

 

"I sure did, son," Zoro confirmed, "Like a hot knife through butter."

 

"Awesome," Hanako said, grinning, "That's why you're the best, Dad!"

 

"Yeah!" Kuina agreed. "The bestest!"

 

"Bestest isn't a word, hon," Robin spoke.

 

"I know, but Papa still kicks butt." Kuina replied.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Yes, Kuina." she agreed.

 

"So, what happened after that?" Hanako asked.

 

"We fought off the Marines as best we could," Zoro answered, "Unfortunately...I lost one of my swords, _Yubashiri_."

 

"Oh, no." Kuina piped up, sadly.

 

"Hey, it wasn't as bad as you think," Zoro explained, "At least I got another sword, later."

 

"One of the best," Hanako added, "And to think a samurai from Wano gave it you, too!"

 

"I can't believe it, either," Zoro replied, "but anyway, while we're fighting the marines, we also had to deal with the Buster Call, not to mention your Uncle Luffy was still fighting with Lucci."

 

"Dang," Hanako muttered.

 

"Yeah," Luffy concurred, "It was a hassle."

 

"Aw," Kuina spoke.

 

"And of all things, I see your Uncle Usopp!" Luffy added.

 

"Eh?!" Kuina and Hanako questioned.

 

"Yeah..." Usopp murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhh...it's a very long story."

 

"Okay," Kuina spoke, "if you say so, Uncle Usopp."

 

"My guess is that you gave Uncle Luffy some words of encouragement, right?" asked Hanako.

 

"Bingo!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Knew it!" Hanako grinned.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"And you beat Lucci afterwards, right?" Kuina asked.

 

"After a while, yes," Luffy answered, "Pummeled him good with my Jet Gatling!"

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

"But I was pretty exhausted, too," Luffy pointed out, "So much, I couldn't move!"

 

"If that wasn't bad enough, the marines blew up our only escort ship and they destroyed most of the bridge!" Nami added.

 

"What?!" Hanako questioned. "W-well, how'd you guys get outta there?!"

 

"A friend came to save us," Luffy answered, "She told us 'Look down! Look down!'"

 

"She did?" Kuina asked, tilting her head.

 

"'She' who?" Hanako asked.

 

"The _Going Merry_ ," Robin answered, "She came to help us."

 

"Wow...!" Kuina whispered in awe.

 

"But...who was sailing her?" Hanako inquired.

 

"That's the thing," Zoro answered, "She came, unmanned, like magic."

 

"Really, Papa?" Kuina inquired, still mesmerized by her parents' tale.

 

"Really." Zoro answered.

 

"Wow...!" Kuina whispered in awe, her eyes sparkling.

 

"And to make sure that the marines couldn't get to us, I closed the Gates of Justice," Sanji chimed in, "That way, they would get caught in their own little whirlpool trap!"

 

"Great thinking, Uncle Sanji!" Hanako praised, giving a thumbs up.

 

"For once," Zoro added.

 

"Aw, hush up, Mosshead." Sanji retorted.

 

"Anyway," Nami started, "we're fighting off the marines and your Uncle Luffy still wanted to fight, despite being unable to move."

 

"Really?" Hanako asked.

 

"Really." Zoro answered. "You know how stubborn he can be."

 

"Hey!" Luffy snapped.

 

"You know I'm right, Luffy!" Zoro replied. "Don't try to deny it!"

 

Luffy only pouted in response.

 

"Jerk," he muttered.

 

"Before we left, there was one last thing I had to do," Robin spoke up, "I broke Spandam's spine in half."

 

"Good," spoke Hanako, "that's what he gets for putting your through hell."

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

_"Gotta love Karma."_ Urashima smiled.

 

_"You got that right,"_ concurred Mr. Shiny Scales II.

 

"What happened next, Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"We managed to escape with our lives," Robin answered, "and afterwards, it was just me and your father."

 

Kuina gasped silently with a look of whimsy.

 

"What'd you talk about?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Well," Robin started, "I asked him if he still didn't trust me. He told me that he wouldn't have come to save me if he didn't."

 

"Aww~!" Kuina cooed. "Papa!"

 

"Good for you, Dad." added Hanako.

 

Zoro smiled.

 

"Then, your Uncle Chopper came by and asked if I payed your father back," Robin spoke up, "I didn't understand what he meant until he explained how he kept saying that I owed him 500 berries since he was in denial about being in love with me, which led to your father strangling him."

 

3...2...1...

 

"WHAT?!" Kuina and Hanako questioned.

 

"Really, Dad?" Hanako asked.

 

"Ah, cut me some slack!" Zoro rebuked. "Your Uncle Chopper was a blabbermouth!"

 

"Only because it was the truth." Luffy added.

 

"Shut it." Zoro snarled.

 

Luffy only grinned at him.

 

"What happened next?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Well, after that," Robin started, "I asked your father if what your Uncle Chopper said was really true. And he said yes."

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered. "I knew it!"

 

"I was so happy," Robin went on, "I was almost ready to kiss him...and I did."

 

Kuina squealed at this.

 

"It was on the cheek," Zoro added, "still caught me off-guard."

 

"It still counts!" Kuina exclaimed.

 

"Yup," Hanako smiled, "Good going, Mom."

 

"Thank you, Hanako." Robin replied.

 

"What'd you all do after that?" Kuina asked.

 

"Well, we were on our way back to Water 7," Luffy started, "that is, until.."

 

"...Until what?" Kuina asked, worriedly.

 

"...The _Merry_ broke apart, right down to the middle." Sanji answered, grimly.

 

Kuina gasped in horror.

 

"No!!" she cried.

 

"Your Uncle Luffy begged Mayor Iceburg to save her, but the only advice he gave was to let her go." Nami explained. "And that's what we did."

 

Hanako and Kuina were silent, at that point.

 

"We decided to give _Merry_ a Viking funeral," Luffy added, "and to make sure she wasn't alone...we stuck with her to the end."

 

"...Uncle Usopp...he wasn't there, was he?" Kuina asked. "Because he really did love _Merry_."

 

"...No, Kuina, I wasn't there," Usopp answered, "but...nonetheless, I was ready to say goodbye to her."

 

"As _Merry_ burned, it began to snow." Robin added. "None of us questioned it, for we were too busy reminiscing about our time on that wonderful little ship."

 

"That's when we all heard a voice apologizing to us," Zoro spoke up, "it was _Merry_ , saying her last words. She told us how happy she was, and that she wanted to take us all adventuring just a bit longer...but she wasn't at fault...it was us."

 

"I sucked at steering," Luffy said, morosely, "I always crashed poor _Merry_ into icebergs and reefs...I even ripped up her beautiful sails."

 

"Your old man and I wouldn't stop fighting, so we always broke stuff," Sanji added.

 

"I tried my hardest to patch _Merry_ up," Usopp chimed in, "but...I sucked at that, too."

 

"If anyone was sorry, it was us," Luffy added, "we should've taken better care of her."

 

"Even so, she was still happy," Chopper sniffled, "even if we didn't take care of her all that well, she still loved us...!"

 

Kuina and Hanako were in tears at the heart-wrenching story.

 

" _Merry_...!" the Cub Child squeaked.

 

"I can't believe I'm crying over a ship," Hanako said, wiping his eyes, "but darn it, she was still a member of this crew...!"

 

"I felt the same way." Zoro admitted. "We all did."

 

Kuina sniffled.

 

"Why  _Merry_...!?" she whimpered.

 

Robin could only hold her little one close as she tried to soothe her.

 

"I'm sorry, Kuina," she whispered.

 

Kuina sniffled as she wiped her tears.

 

"I'm all right," she spoke up, "could you please continue the story, Mama?"

 

"Yeah, what happened next?" Hanako asked.

 

"Three days passed after _Merry_ 's funeral, and your Uncle Chopper was keeping tabs on me," Robin answered, "He wanted to make sure I didn't run off again."

 

"And we know you wouldn't," Kuina piped up.

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"Yes, sweetie." she agreed.

 

"Moving on," Zoro started, "your Uncle Chopper treated the King Bulls' wounds and saved the eye sight of one of them. He also treated the rest of the Franky Family."

 

"What else happened?" Hanako asked.

 

"Your Uncle Luffy was eating and sleeping at the same time," Sanji answered.

 

"Not the weirdest thing he's done." Kuina pointed out. "Still weird, though."

 

"That's what we thought." concurred Sanji.

 

"What can I say?" Luffy asked. "I was hungry!"

 

"Anyway," Robin spoke up, "after we got back, your Uncle Franky came by."

 

"What did he want?" Kuina inquired.

 

"He wanted to build us a new ship," Nami answered.

 

" _Sunny_?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Ding-ding-ding!" Franky exclaimed. "Bingo!"

 

"What else happened?" Kuina asked, excitedly.

 

"Well," Nami started, "after getting the good news from your Uncle Franky, the marines show up and...we're introduced to Monkey D. Garp."

 

Kuina gasped at this.

 

"Monkey D. Garp?" she repeated.

 

Luffy shuddered.

 

"I may be a grown man," he began, "but even now, that name still shakes me to the core...!"

 

"Oh, get over yourself!" Zoro barked.

 

"Hey, give me a break, Zoro!" Luffy snapped. "The man left me in a jungle when I was a kid!"

 

"Oh, my gosh, he did?!" Kuina cried in shock.

 

"YES!!!" Luffy shouted. "It was horrible!"

 

"The man we speak of, Kuina," Nami began, "is Luffy's grandfather."

 

Kuina gasped in shock, again.

 

" _Nyet!_ " she spoke in Russian.

 

Luffy broke down in sobs.

 

"TO THIS DAY, I CAN'T GET RID OF THE MENTAL SCARS!!!" he cried as Nami embraced him.

 

"There, there," Nami soothed, patting his back.

 

"Oh, PUH-LEASE!!!" Zoro spoke up. "And you call yourself the Pirate King!?"

 

"Papa!" Kuina cried. "He's been through a lot, be more considerate!"

 

"You don't know what it's like to have him for a Grandpa!" Luffy sobbed. "He never cooked any of my favorite meals, and he never kissed my boo-boos~!!"

 

"Oh, what a baby," Zoro mumbled.

 

"Zoro, you hush!" Nami yelled. "For goodness sake, have a heart!!"

 

"Yeah, Dad." Hanako agreed.

 

"You, too?!" Zoro asked. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

 

Hanako shrugged.

 

"Okay..." Robin muttered. "Moving on. After learning of Garp being your Uncle Luffy's grandfather, we're introduced to an old friend of your father and your uncle."

 

"You remember your Uncle Coby, right?" Zoro asked.

 

"Uncle Coby!" Kuina exclaimed, happily. "Yay!"

 

"We also met that other guy," Luffy added, "Hel...whatever, I forgot what his name was."

 

"Yeah, me too," Zoro added, "at any rate, he was there, too."

 

"What did you talk about?" Kuina inquired.

 

"We talked about how the Marines were able to sail through the Calm Belt without getting attacked by Sea Kings, among other things," Luffy answered, "and then we talked about the New World."

 

"I bet that must've been exciting to hear about," Hanako noted.

 

"Oh, it was," Luffy smirked, "that was where the One Piece was located!"

 

"What happened next?" Kuina asked, excitedly.

 

"Well," Luffy started, "afterwards, your Uncle Coby expressed a desire to one day become an Admiral. You should've seen him. He acted so confident, but then he got all shy again."

 

"Aw," Kuina cooed, "but he had a good dream."

 

"He did," Luffy nodded, "and he made it come true after all these years."

 

Hanako and Kuina smiled at this.

 

"Uncle Coby makes a great Admiral," Kuina commented.

 

"Yes, he does," Nami smiled.

 

"So, what happened after that?" Hanako asked.

 

"Well, Gramps left," Luffy started, "and after that, we had us a huge party!"

 

"Hooray!" Kuina cheered.

 

"It was lots of fun," Luffy described, "Had tons of food, too!"

 

"And booze." Zoro smirked. "Don't forget the booze."

 

"Yes, yes, Zoro," Robin chuckled. "We all know about the booze."

 

"What happened next, Mama?" Kuina asked.

 

"Your father sang a song for me," Robin answered.

 

Kuina gasped, her eyes twinkling with whimsy.

 

"Your aunt and uncles made me," Zoro added, "they even made me sing a duet with your mother at our wedding."

 

"Oh, yeah! I remember that!" Hanako chimed in.

 

"How could you?" Zoro asked. "You were only 11 months old when it happened!"

 

"I watched a video recording of it," Hanako answered, "By the way, Uncle Luffy...you really need to work on using a camera. It was wobbling a lot."

 

"Oh, cut me some slack!" Luffy barked. "I've never held a camera before!"

 

"What song did you make Papa sing to Mama at Water 7?" Kuina asked, still full of whimsy.

 

" _Here and Now_ by Luther Vandross." Chopper answered. "Your Uncle Luffy, Sniper King, and I sung backup!"

 

"I heard Uncle Luffy sing before," Hanako spoke up, "He sounds like a dying bird."

 

"I still sing better than Katy Perry." Luffy chimed in.

 

"Moving on," Zoro said, "everyone, including your mother, was moved by the song. After that...well, why don't you guess, Kuina."

 

"You kissed?!" Kuina asked, eagerly.

 

"Mm-hmm," Zoro hummed.

 

"WHOO-HOO!!!" Kuina cheered. "FINALLY!!!"

 

"Although the moment was ruined when your Uncle Luffy got the bright idea to do a cannonball off the high-dive of Galley-La's pool." Zoro added.

 

Kuina only laughed.

 

"Uncle Luffy, you shouldn't do that!" she spoke. "You can't swim!"

 

"I know, Kuina," Luffy replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "I, uh...I couldn't help myself."

 

"I dove in after the knucklehead," Nami chimed in.

 

"But I'm your knucklehead," Luffy added.

 

"Yes, you are." Nami chuckled.

 

"What'd you do next, Papa?" Kuina asked.

 

"Well...err..." Zoro muttered, blushing red. "Your mother and I...talked."

 

"What did you talk about?" Kuina inquired, blinking innocently.

 

"Uhh...grownup things," Zoro answered.

 

"Oh." Kuina muttered. "Did you talk about anything else?"

 

"I told him about my past," Robin answered, "And how I was unable to trust anybody. How I had to join up with criminal organizations just to stay alive. As well as how I would betray people before they could do it to me..."

 

Hanako and Kuina started tearing up.

 

"Mama...!"

 

"Mom...!"

 

"I felt horrible for the way I treated your mother," Zoro spoke, sadly, "I had no idea that she went through so much. All I did was make it worse."

 

"Papa..." Kuina murmured, her eyes watery.

 

"Ah, c'mon, Dad," Hanako spoke up, "Don't go sellin' yourself short!"

 

"Young Master Hanako is right, Zoro!" Brook chimed in. "After all, if Robin didn't forgive you, then you two wouldn't be together in the first place!"

 

"That's right!" Nami added. "She never blamed you for pushing her away!"

 

"Otherwise, she wouldn't have let you knock her up!" Luffy blabbed.

 

"LUFFY!!!" everyone shouted.

 

"For the love of Pete, Kuina's right here!" Franky yelled.

 

"You trying to scar her for life?!" Sanji questioned.

 

"What did he mean by 'knock up'?" Kuina inquired. "Did Papa knock Mama on her head?"

 

"Uhh...we'll tell you when you're older," Robin answered.

 

"Okay." Kuina replied.

 

"And Luffy," Zoro whispered, "you and Nami are still in trouble for what you saw that night."

 

"Oh, are you kidding me?!" Nami whispered. "You left the damn door open!"

 

"Yeah, and anything inside's fair game!" Luffy whispered.

 

"You both invaded mine and Robin's privacy!" Zoro spoke in a hushed tone. "We were having an intimate moment and you two had no right spying on us!"

 

"Wait, is that true?!" Hanako asked.

 

"Yes." Luffy and Nami admitted. "It's true."

 

"Oh, god," Hanako muttered, "Well, Dad...you did leave the door open, so--"

 

Zoro turned to his son and growled, baring his fangs at him.

 

"I-I mean...never mind...!" Hanako stammered.

 

"Scary...!" Kuina yelped, hiding her face in her pillow.

 

"Zoro," Robin scolded, lightly.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro muttered.

 

"So what happened after that?" Kuina asked, uncovering her face.

 

"After your mother told me her past, I told her that if she couldn't be strong for herself then I would be strong for the both of us." Zoro answered. "I meant every word of it."

 

"Awwwww~!!" Kuina swooned. "How sweet~!!!"

 

"Way to go, Dad," Hanako smiled.

 

"Thanks," spoke Zoro.

 

Robin smiled and held Zoro's paw.

 

"What happened next, Papa?" Kuina asked.

 

"Well, the next morning," Zoro started, "I found out that everyone's talking about me and your mother."

 

"Talk about word traveling fast," Hanako noted.

 

Kuina giggled.

 

"What about Uncle Luffy and Aunt Nami?" Hanako asked.

 

   Zoro glared at them and answered, "Your Uncle Luffy let it slip that he and your Aunt Nami saw me and your mother. And you know what I did?"

 

"You chased after them?" Kuina asked.

 

"Yup," Zoro answered, "your Uncle Sanji chased after me because he didn't want me to harm your Aunt Nami."

 

"You wouldn't really hurt them, right?" Kuina asked.

 

Zoro didn't answer her.

 

"Papa?" Kuina inquired. "You wouldn't hurt them, right?"

 

"...Maybe." Zoro answered.

 

"Zoro!" Robin scolded.

 

"What?!" Zoro questioned.

 

"Don't tease Kuina like that!" Robin answered. "You know she takes things seriously!"

 

Kuina whimpered, hugging Luffy and Nami tightly.

 

"See?" Robin asked.

 

"Oh, all right, Kuina!" Zoro exclaimed. "I wasn't really gonna hurt them! Happy?"

 

"Yes." Kuina answered. "Thank you, Papa."

 

"You're welcome, Kuina."

 

"What happened after you chased Uncle Luffy and Aunt Nami?" Hanako asked.

 

"I lost them," spoke Zoro, "thank your Uncle Sanji for that."

 

"You're welcome," Sanji smirked.

 

"Your mother came to stop us from fighting," Zoro added, ignoring Sanji, "The cook got lucky."

 

"Keep telling yourself that, Moss Head." Sanji chimed in.

 

"At any rate, I apologize to your mother for how I treated her," Zoro continued, still ignoring the cook, "It was wrong, and she didn't deserve it."

 

"Papa..." Kuina muttered, worriedly.

 

"There he goes again," Hanako murmured.

 

"Even though I was a jerk to her, she still forgave me." Zoro added. "That's what I'll always love about your mother."

 

Franky sniffled as he wiped his eyes with a tissue.

 

"So beautiful...!" he whispered.

 

"What happened next?" Kuina asked.

 

"Well, our wanted posters came in," Zoro answered, "Back then, they weren't as high as they are, now."

 

"But they were pretty high, right?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Yup." Zoro nodded. "Some of were more excited about them than others."

 

"My bounty was 300 million," Luffy grinned, "Now, though, it's 400 billion!"

 

"Mine was 120 million." Zoro added. "Now it's 450 million."

 

"Mine was 77 million...with a crappy drawing of me." Sanji spoke, recalling the terrible drawing from his first wanted poster. "Nowadays, though, it's at least 212 million."

 

"Plus you don't have an embarrassing photo," Hanako pointed out.

 

"Yes, there's that, too." Sanji smiled.

 

   He soon pulled his current wanted poster of him, gritting his teeth while fighting one of the Blackbeard Pirates in Raftel. He looked rather bloody, too.

 

"Badass, right?" Sanji asked.

 

"It's very badass!" Kuina answered.

 

"Kuina!" Robin scolded. "Language!"

 

"But he said it!" Kuina replied, pointing at Sanji.

 

"You didn't have to repeat what I said!" Sanji told her.

 

"I'm a child, what'd you expect?!" Kuina argued. "And mind you, I'm pretty clever for my age."

 

"Only because you read more than most people consider sane." Hanako pointed out. "Then again, so do I."

 

Zoro cleared his throat.

 

"We're getting off track here," he spoke up.

 

"Sorry." Kuina and Hanako apologized.

 

"So, what was your bounty, Mom?" Hanako asked.

 

"At first, it was 79 million," Robin answered, "and after the events that transpired at Enies Lobby, the Government raised it up to 80 million."

 

"You'd think that it would've been higher, considering how they viewed you as a huge threat." Kuina spoke up. "Tight-wads."

 

"Kuina, you hardly ever talk like that," Luffy noted, "what gives?"

 

"I think she's been hanging around Dad too much," Hanako pointed out.

 

"Makes you wonder if his bad sense of direction will rub off on her." Sanji quipped. "It's already rubbed off on his son."

 

"Hey!" Zoro and Hanako shouted.

 

"Ahem." Robin cleared her throat.

 

"Oh, right, sorry," Zoro apologized.

 

"Anyway, I wasn't all that bothered by my bounty," Robin began, "These days, it's 280 million."

 

"My first bounty was 16 million," Nami spoke up, "to be honest, I really didn't want one, despite me being a pirate. The photographer tricked me, though. Even so, he did manage to get my good side."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's my Nami!"

 

Nami smiled.

 

"So what's your new bounty?" Kuina asked.

 

"My new bounty is 198 million," Nami answered.

 

"Sniper King's bounty was 30 million," Usopp chimed in, "It didn't change, though, because he was never seen again after that."

 

"Yeah, I wonder why that is." Sanji pondered, facetiously.

 

Kuina only blinked at him, curiously.

 

"What was Uncle Chopper's bounty?" Hanako inquired.

 

"... ... ..." Chopper was quiet.

 

"Sore topic?" Hanako asked, and Chopper nodded. "Okay. I won't ask."

 

"Thankfully, his bounty's a lot higher now." Brook chimed in. "45 million!"

 

"AND DAMN PROUD OF IT, TOO!!!" Chopper roared.

 

_"We know, buddy,"_ spoke Blizzard, patting Chopper on the back, _"we know."_

 

"...That's not disturbing, at all," Hanako uttered, blinking at him.

 

"Yeah..." Zoro muttered. "At any rate, your Uncle Franky received a bounty and which meant that he could no longer live in Water 7."

 

Kuina gasped, "No...!"

 

"Yes!" Robin answered.

 

"The Franky family was begging us to take him with us, to which I agreed." Luffy added. "Of course, it wasn't easy, getting him to join."

 

"What did you guys do?" Kuina inquired.

 

"We'd rather not say," Nami answered, grimly.

 

"...Should we be worried?" Hanako asked.

 

"I think so," Kuina muttered.

 

A pause.

 

"...What happened after Uncle Franky joined?" Hanako piped up.

 

"We had to escape my psychotic grandpa." Luffy answered. "And during that, your Uncle Usopp tried to come back."

 

"But...?" Kuina asked."

 

"They didn't make it easy for me," Usopp answered, "Not that I blame them. I acted pretty outta line."

 

"By pretty, you mean WAY outta line," Zoro retorted.

 

"THANK YOU, ZORO!" Usopp barked. "I KNOW THAT I ACTED WAY OUTTA LINE, SO THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME!!!!"

 

"...You're welcome." Zoro responded.

 

Kuina hid under the covers, shaking.

 

"Kuina, please come out." Robin spoke, softly.

 

And she did.

 

"Sorry for scaring you, Kuina." Usopp apologized.

 

"It's okay," Kuina replied, "so, what happened afterwards?"

 

"As I was saying, I tried to come back," Usopp started, "but it wasn't easy. I called out to them, but they all ignored me."

 

"I didn't ignore you, Usopp!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

"It was for your own good," Sanji chimed in, "You needed to know what happens when you let your pride get in the way."

 

"And believe me, I've learned my lesson," Usopp replied, "and I apologized for what I did, too."

 

"I forgave him, though," Luffy grinned.

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

"We were about to leave," Zoro started, "but there was one problem: our new ship didn't have a name yet."

 

"What?!" Hanako questioned. "You guys chose that time to name the ship, despite being pelted by cannonballs?!"

 

"I blame your Uncle Franky for that one." Sanji piped up.

 

"Hey!" Franky barked. "You should never sail a nameless ship! It's basic Pirate 101!"

 

"Is that true?!" Kuina questioned.

 

"Yes, it is." Franky answered. "A pirate ship isn't a pirate ship without a name."

 

"What were you gonna name _Sunny_ originally?" Hanako asked.

 

"I was gonna name her Bear Tiger Lion." Luffy answered. "...or was it Gorilla Tiger Lion?"

 

"Those names were still stupid." Usopp muttered. "Just as stupid as _Monsieur Sunflower_."

 

That remark earned him a flick to the nose from Sanji.

 

"Ow!!"

 

"That's what you get."

 

"Mine was Creature of Darkness." Robin spoke up.

 

"...Eh. That's not so dark." Kuina shrugged.

 

"It's...actually kinda funny," Hanako grinned.

 

"Thank you." Robin smiled.

 

"Anyway," Franky started, "I thought of a much better name!"

 

"It was _Thousand Sunny_ , right?" Kuina asked.

 

"Actually, I wasn't really gonna give the ship that name," Franky answered, "Iceburg or as I like to call him, 'Ice-for-brains', was the one who named _Sunny_."

 

"I'm glad he gave _Sunny_ her name," admitted Hanako, "It suits her very well."

 

"I think so, too," Franky agreed, "To be honest, the name I picked wouldn't be very good at all."

 

"What were you gonna call her?" Kuina asked.

 

_"Yeah, what was it?"_ Mr. Shiny Scales II inquired.

 

"Uh...you know?" Franky began. "It's been so long, now...I forgot about it."

 

"Aw," Kuina answered, "Oh, well."

 

"Once we named our ship, we hightailed it outta there!" Luffy added.

 

"And then we had a big party, too!" Chopper piped up.

 

"It wasn't as crazy as the one we had back at Water 7," Sanji added, "Just a small welcome-and-reunion party."

 

"Yay!" Kuina cheered.

 

"After that, your mother and I were alone," Zoro spoke up.

 

"Ooh!" Kuina chirped. "What'd you talk about?"

 

"I told him that Aokiji visited me during the party on Water 7," Robin answered.

 

"Oh, my gosh, he did?!" Kuina gasped.

 

"He didn't hurt me," assured Robin, "he only wanted to talk."

 

"About what?" Hanako asked.

 

"Why I didn't run away," Robin answered, "I couldn't run...I didn't want my friends who have been like a second family to me to be killed."

 

Kuina and Hanako smiled, as did the rest of the Straw Hats.

 

"Told you, you're part of our ohana." Luffy piped up. "No one gets left behind."

 

Robin smiled.

 

"What else did you tell him, Mama?" Kuina inquired.

 

"That I intended to prove to him that Ohara was still alive." Robin answered. "And in a way...it still is."

 

"What do you mean?" Kuina asked.

 

"She means we're part Oharan, Kuina," Hanako answered.

 

"Oh!" Kuina said. " _Sou ka_!"

 

Zoro chuckled as he pet his daughter.

 

"That's right," he spoke, "you both have a proud heritage."

 

Hanako and Kuina both grinned.

 

"Hm," Robin lightly chuckled.

 

"What happened next, Mom?" Hanako inquired.

 

"Well...let's just say your father and I spent some...alone time together."

 

"Ohhh, boy," Hanako muttered, blushing a bit while Kuina just blinked, confused.

 

"I don't get it." she piped up.

 

"You don't have to get it, little sis." Hanako told her. "Not until you're older."

 

"But--"

 

"When you're older!" Hanako cried.

 

"And that, kids," Zoro started, "is how I met your mother...and everything afterwards."

 

"Hm-hmm..." Robin chuckled.

 

"Yay~!" Kuina cheered.

 

"Now, will you go to bed, Kuina?" Zoro asked.

 

No sooner had he asked that that Kuina began to yawn.

 

"Yes, Papa." she answered.

 

Robin smiled at her daughter as she tucked her under the covers.

 

"Goodnight, Kuina."

 

"Goodnight, Mama."

 

   With that, Kuina soon fell asleep. The Straw Hat crew left her room, soon after. As they did, Robin reached over and held Zoro's paw, causing him to look at her. She smiled at him, and then puckered her lips, causing him to smile and do the same, meeting each other in a passionate kiss.

 

"Awww~!"

 

"Go back to sleep, Kuina," Zoro called.

 

Kuina giggled before she went back into her room.

 

"Good grief," the swordsman sighed.

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"Can you blame her?" she asked.

 

"...Nah, not really," Zoro answered, "and Robin?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Thanks."

 

Robin smiled at him, lovingly.

 

"You're welcome, Tiger."


End file.
